Limits
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Another boring day for Quelana held a rather nasty surprise in the end...
1. Salaman Vs Quelana

_**A/N: Yay another versus! Don't get ornery on me now xc**_

_** . . .**_

Quelana sighed as she watched her reckless pupil being burnt to crisp by her newly acquired firestorm ; the lass was reckless and impatient. "Such a waste of time and effort..." she muttered.

Again she stood idly, awaiting for a man or woman of some potentials. Yet fate seemed to disagree...

The swamp started to boil all around her. She could feel immense heat beneath her bare feet. Luckily, the pyromancer stepped back just before the erupted explosion. She was astonished from the man before her...

"S-Salaman?! Impossible! I saw yo-"

"_**yes, yes drowning in my own flames... I will NEVER forgot the way you forsook**_ **_me." _**by all means, he was entirely different from what he was two hundred year ago; for starters, he floated in mid air by some spell of his. He also appeared to wear robes made of scarlet flames as if he reach divinity or something and clearly he lost what sanity he had in the first place.

"Even the art of flames has it limits. You can not-"

"_**WRONG!" **_his voice made a shock wave that staggered the daughter of Izalith **_" Remember the last spell I worked on, mentor? I sought to merge the essence of the flames with my very soul! My 'death' was the initiation of such process! Now... now I am complete HA HA HA HA!" _**He hysterically laughed. Quelana had to admit: he had grown so strong... he might even match hers.

"Then why are you here? To brag about your newly spells. Have you forgotten the day when you couldn't even spew a gout of fire?"

"_**oh, have I? I am here to repay you with a swift death because afterwards... the world will be mine to scorch! Not even the mighty Gwyn can halt the wrath of Salaman! I AM ONE WITH THE FLAMES!" **_with his both hands, he channeled a great fireball and threw it at Quelana. She dodged it while throwing a ball of her own right at his grinned face. Ultimately, he fell down on the ground with half of his face molten.

"Such a disappointment. And I thought..." her voice trailed off as she witnessed his the closure of his supposed fatal wounds.

"_**Aaaaahh sweet Quelana. So predictable... I got more tricks down my sleeve. Why don't you just give up already?"**_

"Not while I am still breathing..."

"_**So be it."**_

_** . . .**_

So Salaman survived his own doing, powerful as ever and bent on revenge against his mistress... quite crazy, no?

As always read, review, criticize. __ ****


	2. Quelana Vs Salaman

_**A/N: Sigh, so frustrating when you will have to write what you wrote all over again because your laptop decided to troll you and shut down out of the sudden.**_

_**U mad bro?**_

_**Oh and a small dedication to The Holt whom I had some Jolly Cooperation with :3**_

_** . . .**_

"_**Come on, give me your best shot." **_Taunted Salaman. The mother of pyromancy hurled a blazing spear which pierced his chest leaving a fist-sized gap but such fatal wound recovered instantly. **_"Making new spells, eh Quelana?"_**

"You haven't seen anything just yet." Again, she threw spears of flames thrice this time and yet her maddened pupil embraced them. _**"You disappointed me Quelana... put some spring into your step heh heh!" **_the man summoned a red cloud above Quelana which 'rained' lava and fire upon her. If it weren't for her fire-resistant outfit, the would be dead from such a blazing haze. She wasn't unscathed though; her back and arms were dotted with small burns some event went beyond the skin to the flesh.

"_**Ho ho that must hav-" **_his slithering tongue were cut off as well as his lower jaw before it grew back again. He found his foe straightening her now-glowing palms "_The art of bending, _this was to be your next lesson..."

Salaman didn't saw the two scything waves cutting through air. It sliced both of his feet, another duo made him limbless "Wind Scythe: to compress the harmless air for a deadly scythe that can cut anything in it's path." triumphantly, she stomped on his chest saying "Time to end this..."

"_**ENOUGH!" **_Roared Salaman as he sent a powerful shock-wave that knocked his mentor off into the murky swamps. _**"I WILL BURN YOU! RRAGHHH!" **_his whole body was engulfed in flames then after a second of mere silence, most of blighttown was gone from the gigantic explosion. Almost all of the inhabitants and unfortunate adventurers were burnt to crisp. Salaman , having his limbs grow back, stood up with pain erupting in his heart. _**"And the mighty Salaman wins! Such a beloved triumph!" **_

However, Quelana was not dead... not even near such path. Instead, chaos flames coated her entire body to shield her from his flames, her garment burnt in such process. After all of these years, Salaman could see his mistress' face. She was by all means beautiful with sliver hair and a pleasant complexion. " now...now death will have a new meaning by my hands."

"Soul_ bending: _to reanimate a pile of flesh or bone with a shard of one's soul." she touched her chest, withdrew what seemed to be a sprite of black fire and plunged it to the ground. _Everything _that once had a soul in its vessel flocked to Quelana's whereabouts... it started to form a gigantic mesh of flesh and bones until the swamps were stripped clean of carcasses.

The gigantic newly formed creature properly bowed to its mistress before roaring at the stunned Salaman. He was struck in awe by such creation.

"_**you can reanimate petty corpses... I can reanimate fire itself! Hehehe!" **_ he started to spew gout of fire which in return morphed into a huge dragon of sort.

The clash of titans rocked the place with each hit. While Salaman's dragon had a mind of its own, Quelana's beast was solely controlled it's actions. _**"What?!" **_the moment the blazing dragon was within range Quelana revealed a gigantic jaw in the creature's chest which entrapped the dragon in it's hollowed belly. The dragon squirmed and struggled till it died melting it's eater in the process. Quelana felt a sharp pain down her chest when her creation melted away.

"Water bending: the art of-of" she fell down on her knee withering in pain; such power she consumed in little time. Salaman consumed as much as her may be more but he held his poise _**"Well,well, well... my oh mighty mentor can not catch up with her pupil. Time to put you down like a pitiful hound. Farewell, Quelana."**_

"_Let our sister be..."_

_** . . .**_

_**Cliffhanger muhahah XD**_


End file.
